Almus Vivicus
by roar
Summary: Voldies new plan is to get a hold of Slytherin's soul. And he needs one person to help him, find out who inside. romance and Draco turns goody.PG13 for sware words and references to sex. Chapter 3 IS OUT NOW!!!!!!!! . Pleese review.* i hate summaries*
1. Default Chapter

ALMUS VIVICUS

ALMUS VIVICUS

Chapter1: The new plan

A dark forest, two men are meeting, one is mounted on a black steed, the other is on foot.

"Master you sent for me" said the one on foot.

"Yes I did Lucius" replied the man on the black steed, who was accompanied by a short, porky man, whose arm, from the elbow to the tips of his fingers was bright silver, 

"Lucius you've heard of the Almus Vivicus spell have you not?" said the man on the steed.

" Yes master I believe so."

"What is it used for?"

"To preserve the soul of whoever it is used on, so that only the body is dead, but the person's spirit or power's still live"

"Do you know of the founders of Hogwarts? How each one had the spell put on them when they died"

"Yes, sir"

"Do you know that Slytherin's soul was chained and had several charms put on it so that no one would be able to open it, because anyone who opened it would bring Slytherin back in themselves"

**__**

"Yes, I've heard something of that sir"

" The Ministry of Magic don't know that all the charms were useless because no one would be able to open it anyway, unless they were the heir of Slytherin, who just so happens to be your son Draco Malfoy"

This didn't come as a shock to Lucius, he had known about it ever since his son had been born.

"Bring me your son Lucius, to open the box where it is kept, and you will be repaid as my most faithful Death Eater"

**__**

"Yes, my lord" Lucius quivered with excitement "By all means"

"Good, thanks to you Harry Potter will be defenceless against me, and not even that pompous Albus Dumbledore git will be able to scare me , I'll be many times more powerful than before!!!"

……………….

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom feeling very sad, and bored, because the love of his life (but she didn't know it) had cancelled Harry's visit to her to go off to Bulgaria to have a nice holiday with her long term boyfriend Viktor Krum. 

Harry groaned, it had all started when he had had a suffocating spell put on him by one of the slytherins last year and Hermione had given him the kiss of life. It had stuck in his head ever since but it hadn't seemed to have affected Hermione. 

He hated it here at the Dursley's, he had been in his room for an hour because he had accidentally on purpose set Dudley's bum on fire. It had been the usual scenario with:

****

BASH!!!

__

"Sorry didn't see you there Harry"

"Flamus" Harry had muttered it under his breath and Dudley's nose had caught fire.

**__**

"You little shit (Vernon Dursley to Harry) up to your room and stay there"

Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, the only entertainment here was watching Dudley fall through his seats (he had broken about ten already) or the constant stream of letters from Sirius slagging off Snape for example:

  * 'Why doesn't the bastard jump of a cliff and do us all a favour' 
  * 'He has to sleep on a double bed to stop his nose falling off the edge'

Sirius and Remus had become aurors and had caught one death eater so far, although that wasn't usually a real Death Eater it was usually a very cursed, very angry Severus Snape , who had become spy for Dumbledore.

Harry looked out at the sky, it was black and clear, except for the two owls that were heading towards Harry's window. One he recognised as Hedwig and the other as a school owl. They soared in through the window and landed on Harry's bed.

He untied Hedwig's letter first, it was from Hermione. Harry's stomach lurched and he started reading:

Hi Harry. I've just got back from Bulgaria (at last, Harry thought)

I had a really (lousy please say lousy) great time (pooh!)

It's really nice there. Viktor wants me to go back at Christmas (oh goody!)

Do you want to meet up with me and Ron at Diagon Alley on Saturday?

Write back and let me know.

Love Hermione

Harry folded up the letter with a sigh. His love was finally back in Britain but he had no chance of seeing her before school. Uncle Vernon would have to drive him up to London, BUT Harry didn't have high hopes on this happening , seeing as he'd probably be stuck in his room for another fortnight.

He sighed and opened up the envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. There were two letters, one was from Dumbledore and the other was the book list.

Harry started to read the one from Dumbledore

Dear Harry, 

You may not have heard but the Ministry of Magic has accepted the return of Lord Voldemort, due to the amount of muggle deaths over the past year. Severus Snape is acting as spy for the ministry and myself, and as Sirius and Remus cannot be trusted to be in the same room as him without trying to hex or do something equally nasty . Mr Alastor Moody is currently training them as aurors (secretly from the ministry of course because Sirius has not yet been proved innocent) instead of accompanying Severus Snape.

I presume you will be going to Diagon Alley on Saturday to buy your books and meet your friends. I suggest you travel to one of your Friends houses by floo powder, because it is safe and cannot be intercepted in anyway. I have enclosed a packet of floo powder because I know you cannot buy it in muggle shops.

Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore

Well there was that problem sorted, now Harry just needed access to the fireplace.

He started writing a reply to Hermione to tell her he would get to her house by floo powder, When Draco Malfoy flew in through the window, and landed on the bed next to him.

……………………………….

(This scene is set a bit before the scene with Harry)

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room in Malfoy Mansion. He was not looking forward to going downstairs to supper. He had just had this huge argument with his father about structure and discipline, load of shit if you asked Draco.

His father had been out the night before. He said he had been to see Voldemort, but Draco didn't believe him. He was probably out with some Ministry of Magic tart. His father had managed to squeeze out of his affair with Rita Skeeter (yuck!) with various crappy excuses . His mother went along with it but Draco was sure she knew about it.

Draco knew all about it because he had caught his dad at it with a new witch every time. Why did Draco have to be the son of someone who didn't know the difference between a woman and a sex toy.

There was a knock on the door

"What?" said Draco

"Draco let me in" it was his father

"Alohomora" murmured Draco and the door opened.

His father walked over and sat next to him.

"Draco you know you'll be taking my place as Death Eater when I die don't you?"

"Yes I suppose I may as well, seeing as I'm going to be mentally deranged anyway after having one as a father" he replied coldly.

Lucius hit him over the head, "you don't ever speak like that to me again! Ever!" Lucius yelled "I'm about to offer you the chance to be extremely powerful!!!"

"Oh really, How are you going to do that? Selling my soul to the Devil and work for Satan because it's more convenient that way?" said Draco

**__**

"No, it's a lot easier than that"

"Easier what do you mean easier? The devil likes the old soul now and then you know"

"Draco. The Dark Lord has asked me to bring you to him"

"What? Why?"

"You're the heir of Slytherin and he needs you to open the way to Slytherin's soul" 

This was a bit direct for Draco. How could his Father tell him this now? He had to be joking" What?!? You're having me on aren't you!?!

"I'm not having you on actually" he replied "I've known since the day you were born. The birth mark on the back of your head, under a magnifying glass says 'Herevuscuartos' which means fourth heir, Slytherin was always known as the fourth heir"

It took Draco a while to take all of this in "You absolute asshole!!! You tell me all of this now? You tell me all of this after having the unlucky fortune of being your son after 16 years of hell!!!"

Luscius paid no attention to this and just said "When The Dark Lord has used the soul till the 20 year limit, he will pass it on to you, and you will take his place as the Dark Lord" he paused and then said : "Forever"

Draco was not going to do it, he didn't want become old Lord 'The sun shines out of my bottom' Voldemort, He wasn't going to do anything for his father ever again "NO!!! I won't do it! I'm sick to death of you!"

Luscius started hitting him hard and yelling "You little sod! The only reason you aren't dead yet is because of this! If you don't do this then your mother dies, and everything you love will die with her! Understood?!

Draco whimpered.

"Understood!!!! If you do this for me then the Drak Lord will be able to kill Harry Potter! Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Screamed Luscius , and then he stormed out of the room.

Draco lay on the floor. His Father had given him a black eye and cut his cheek. He had no choice. What would he do? If he didn't do this then his mother would be dead? He had to think of something that didn't involve his mother dying…

He had to think of something fast .

He didn't hate Harry. He just annoyed him with being a do gooder without trying, and that idiot Weasley. But He certainly didn't want Harry dead. Draco lay down on his bed and thought of all the times he and Harry had fought, usually about nothing.

Draco got up, and before he knew it, he was flying to Harry's house on his Firebolt, to warn him of Voldemort's plan

0

0000000000000000000 


	2. 

ALMUS VIVICUS: Chapter 2: New Partnerships

Whoof! New chapter is finally out. I'm planning on keeping Draco in leather. Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. Keep reading. Not too much romance in this chapter but there will be in chapter 3. I've had exams this week so its taken a while (grumble). I'm in love with Draco and Harry at the mo (sad eh?), have a fun reading.

Byeee

ALMUS VIVICUS: Chapter 2: New Partnerships

Harry Potter was about to fall asleep when Draco came through his window on his firebolt at top speed and landed on top of him .

"AAARGH!! What are you doing here?"

"Well what a welcome! Do you scream at everyone like that when they come into room"

"When they come in through the window at top speed, then yeah, I tend to" Harry looked around him and realised Draco Malfoy was lying on top of him "Get off!!!" Draco got off "What do you want anyway?"

"Say please"

"What?!"

"Say please or I won't tell you"

"MALFOY!!!"

"SAY PLEASE!!!"

"Bugger off"

"Do you want to know why I'm here or not?"

"Malfoy I am getting seriously annoyed with you right now"

"For christ's sake Potter it's not that hard!!!"

"Allright then : please tell me why you're here you little…"

"No need to name call" interrupted Draco, deciding to stop annoying Harry "I'm here because I hate my father and feel like winding him up"

"Well wind him up some other way I'm busy"

"Busy writing love letters eh?" said Draco, noticing a piece of parchment with ' I love Hermione' written all over it"

"Malfoy do you wish to live to the age of 17 or do you wish to DIE YOUNG!!!"

"Well what the heck. Any way I was saying that I hate my father right, so I'm here cos I feel like winding him up okay, but theres more to it than that: tonight, after 16 years of hell my lovely daddy oh decides to tell me that I'm the heir of Slytherin" He looked at Harry's face, he obviously didn't believe him " okay then, do a truth spell on me if you don't believe me, go on"

Harry performed the spell and asked him "Are you the heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes"

"Do you fancy Millicent Bullstrode?"

"Eurgh! No! Enough questions!"

Harry took the spell of him and asked him "Why come to me to wind your dad up?"

"Well my father is not a nice person okay, so when he told me I was the Heir of Slytherin and it turns out that mr High and Bigheaded Voldemort knows this too and he wants me to open some box with Slytherin's soul in it so that he can use it."

It took Harry a while to let it all in. Why was Draco telling him all of this?"why exactly are you telling me all of this?"

"Potter don't you get it???If Voldemort gets hold of Slytherins soul he'll get all of his powers, and that will make him just like Slytherin: invincible" said Draco as calmly as possible "And I'm telling you Harry , in a one on one against Slytherin, you're about as invincible as a loaf of bread"

"Yeah but what I don't get is that until now we've been worst enemies and now youre trying to save my life. Why?"

Draco new this would happen, Harry had no reason to believe him, Draco himself didn't even know why he was telling him everything, he just new it was rightand he was sick of being the evil one, Harry could just be a do gooder without trying. He didn't want to suddenly change his bad boy reputation, he liked that the thing was that cheating and tricking was not cool. "Potter I would not bother getting a sore bum after flying for two hours on a broomstick"

Harry raised his eyebrow

"okay, I might but not this time"

"The thing is Malfoy theres no proof against the fact that youre telling me all of this to get me to Voldemort.I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that"

"I hate my father and I don't want to do anything to please him ever again" Draco paused "And believe me Potter if he gave me to Voldemort that would make him the top Death Eater and that would deffinetly please him"

"I still think youre being a rebel without a cause but I'm gonna choose to believe you" why shouldn't he?" but if you do anything untrustworthy then you'll be dead sooner than you can say "oh no Harry's got a knife and I think hes about to use it on me" agreed"

Draco nodded " Harry just cos I'm doing all this it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop annoying Weasley by flirting with his sister"

"Oh yeah when did you discover a taste for her?"

"I didn't. I just know it would annoy Weasley"

"Whatever"

Draco thought for a minute" Well seeing as I've disowned my family and my home, I guess the only place for me to stay is here.

Harry realised that Draco had nowhere else to go "Well I don't really know where to put you okay"

"That's all right you can sleep on the floor" said Draco coolly "Have you got some parchment? I've got to write to my mother"

Harry handed him some parchment from his desk "I thought you'd disowned your family"

"Not my mother, I'm telling her to leave my dad. "

Harry didn't ask why , he grabbed some parchment and started writing letters to Sirius, Ron and Hermione to tell them that Draco Malfoy had turned up in the night and asking Ron to pick him up in the morning before The Dursleys found out about Draco,while Draco wrote to his mother.

Mum. I'm safe. Run away as fast as you can from Dad before he finds out I'm gone. Don't come looking for me. Go to someone you can trust and who you know hates dad. Love Draco 
Draco folded up the letter " Have you got an owl then?" 
"No that's just my inflatable white fluffball in that corner over there" Said Harry pointing to Hedwig and taking the letter Draco handed him. He walked over to Hedwig "Be quick" he unlocked the cage and she flew out of the window and into the night. 
Harry turned to tell Draco that Ron would pick them up the next day, but he was already asleep.
*****************
Narcissa Malfoy awoke the next morning to the sight of a snowy white owl dropping a letter on her bed and then flying out of the window again. 
She sat up and opened the letter. It was from Draco. Her stomach lurched and she went charging out of her room and down the corridor into her sons bedroom. He wasn't there. She kept on reading the letter. 
Run away? Gladly but what if Lucius found her? She started thinking about who to go to but everyone she new and was friends with worked at the Ministry and new Lucius aswell. She thought of everyone she new but it was useless, until it suddenly came to her. It was so simple. The only person she had ever truly loved never failed in saying that Lucius was a smarmy git in school, he hated him.
They had been together in Hogwarts and only their closest friends new about it.
She new she had his address somewhere, if only she new where. The last time she had seen him had been about 6 years ago meeting in Diagon Alley.
Narcissa had never written to him because Lucius always read her letters. It was like prison there, she was constantly watched. The only reason she had married Lucius was for the sake of her parents , who were very poor and had no home, so basically she married Lucius for the money .
Her parents had died two years after Draco had been born, but she couldn't leave because she had no money of her own, and Lucius always threatened her saying that if she left him, when he found her he would Kill Draco. But now Draco was gone too so it was safe. 
Narcissa started searching her drawers and cupboard frantically looking for the address. She pulled out various bits of paperwork that she hadn't seen for years, and then she found it. Written hurriedly on a crumpled piece of paper . She pocketed it and ran upstairs back to her bedroom. Careful not to wake Lucius, She threw some clothes on, packed some in an old suitcase, went to the broomshed and mounted her broom. 
She took off quickly and made her way to her destination. 
****************
Harry woke up flushed. He had just had a dream that Draco Malfoy had flown in through the window.
__I must be going mad he thought.
He sat up in his bed and looked around, he was about to go back to sleep when he noticed the leather suitcase (A/N: Sorry but Leather and Draco go together ever since Cassandra Claire) and the broom leaning up against the window.
Harry jumped out of bed when he remembered that he had not been dreaming. He stumbled down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, Draco Malfoy was there helping himself to some Rice Krispies.
"Morning Potter" said Draco casually "Want some"
Harry took the cereal packet and sat down cautiously. "How the hell am I going to explain this to my my uncle?"
"Well, isn't the weasel ass coming to pick us up?" asked Draco
"Ron, Draco, his name is Ron and don't be a bastard" said Harry "And yes he is coming to collect us but I don't exactly know when"
"Well Potter. I unfortunately do have a father."
They heard a door open upstairs, soon the three Dursleys opened the kitchen door and stared in horror at Harry Draco.
Draco caught sight of Dudley and burst out the laughing 
"What the heck is that?" he yelled "The new England goalkeeper? He could block a hoop by just siitting on it"
Harry noticed his uncles face get redder and redder. They still hadn't said anything and Draco was still laughing.He got up and said :
"Uncle Vernon . My friends coming to pick us up later on. We'll be gone soon"
*********************
Remus Lupin sat in the living room he shared with Sirius Black and Sarah Moody (Mad Eye Moody's daughter) alone. Sirius was of celebrating the fact that it was Friday as an excuse to get pissed, with Sarah. They weren't officially 'together' yet but seeing as they spent just about every second of their time together they would be an item soon.
Last time they had stumbled back into the house drunk on Fogglethrosh, an extremely strong drink that would leave a muggle unconscious for about two months.
He sighed. Sirius was always telling him that he should get out more and was always trying to set him up with some bimbo who would probably run a mile if she found out he was a werewolf.
Remus made himself another coffee and sat down again. He was reading a book on ancient curses some that were more powerful than Avada Kedavra even.
He looked up at the clock above the fireplace. There were 3 handles on it, one for each person who lived in the house. His was pointing at home as usual and Sirius and Sarah's were pointed at … No…the clock was broken…Remus took it down and checked but it stayed the same: Sirius and Sarah's were pointed at Kidnapped.
*************************
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both sitting at the Weasley kitchen table. Hedwig was pecking at some sunflower seeds with the family owl Errol.
They had both received letters from Harry saying that Draco Malfoy had turned up in the middle of the night with some story that Harry would explain to them later. 
They were going to drive there in Ron's father's new car (He had restored an abandoned Ford Fiesta)
"All set then?" Ron's father walked into the room.
They all nodded, Ginny was coming too because she had talked Ron into letting her come. They always treated her like the baby of the family. They still hadn't realised she _was_ 15 and _did _have a brain. The last time she had seen Harry had been the last day of school, and he had been glaring at Hermione hugging and kissing Viktor Krum. He didn't know it but just about everyone except Hermione knew that He fancied her. Ginny had gone off Harry after that, she had had a bad experience with a Ravenclaw boy the year before so she wasn't too keen on boys at the moment.
They all walked over the lawn and up to the car and climbed in. They all fitted after the amount of spells that had been put on it to make it look bigger inside.
Before they new it, they were on Privet drive, and walking up to the Dursley front door.
**************************
Remus walked up and down the room worriedly. Who would bother taking them? Why? He did know why but he didn't want to admit it, he knew Voldemort had probably taken them as bait for Harry to go and look for them. 
There was a tapping on the window. Remus looked up. Hedwig was there. He got up and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed gracefully on the table next to the sofa. Remus untied the letter and opened it. He read through it quickly and almost fainted "WHAT? Draco Malfoy helping Harry?!?"
    
He read through it again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but he wasn't and then he started to think maybe that Harry was going mental.
_But it must be some kind of trick _he thought, but he new Harry wasn't stupid, and he must have some reason to believe him. Remus hadn't seen Draco Malfoy for a while now but he still remembered him vividly: The same silvery platinum hair as his mother, the same grey expressionless eyes. You could never tell if he was sad or happy. 
Remus stopped thinking about it when he heard a knock on he door. He ran to the hallway hoping that it was Sirius and Sarah and that the clock really was broken. He opened the door and almost fainted, it wasn't anyone he expected, it was Narcissa Malfoy drenched from the storm that had started. He could Hardly believe it was her, but there was no miistaking that hair and those eyes he had been thinking about just then.
"Remus" she said breaking the pregnant silence "I'm so glad you're here"
"Narcissa! I can't believe it! What's wrong? What happened? I just got a letter from Harry saying that Draco had turned up out of the blue" 
    
"Draco sent me this letter telling me to run away, so I came here! Oh Remus he almost killed me with worry! And now I know where he his at last."
    
"Calm down, calm down. You know I never expected you to turn up at my doorstep" he said calmly, realising that they were still standing outside in the rain "Come in I'll make you some coffee. And I'll give you some dry clothes to put on"
    
They both sat down and explained about everything, he told about Sirius being kidnapped " And when I got that letter from Harry , I realised That Voldemort must have kidnapped them as bait. I think he's already found out that Draco's gone to Harry's. I mean he's got spies all over the country. I've got to write to Harry to tell him…"
    
But that was as far as he got because before he finished Narcissa had started kssing him, and before he new it he was in his bedroom.
    
******************************
    
Hermione knocked on the door. After a few seconds a red faced Vernon Dursley opened it "More of you lot? Well get in then. I hope you're going soon"
    
They all went in and were met by a worried looking Harry "I've just got a letter from Remus" he said" He says Sirius and Sarah Moody have been kidnapped. Draco's mum just turned up at his house 'old acquaintances' he says. He wants to meet us tomorrow at Diagon Alley."
    
"Well of course we'll go to Diagon Alley" said Ron " Ginny go and get that Malfoy prat!"
    
Typical, she thought, every time something starts to get interesting they tell her to bugger off and do something else. She didn't know that things were going to start getting a lot more interesting. She opened the door at the end of the hall way and screamed. It was the bathroom and Draco Malfoy was in it. Stark naked.
    
***********************************
    
Well that took a while to write. Next chapter: What happens in the bathroom? Is Remus happy after that little one on one? What happens in Diagon Alley? 


	3. The Beggining of a Vision

A/N: Hurrah

A/N: Hurrah!!! Chapter 3 is finally out. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Keep reviewing

Theres no cliffhanger in this but theres a bit of Romance and lots of talking so have a fun read.

Oh yes and please don't flame me even if you think it's awful. Thanks.

****

Almus Vivicus: Chapter 3: The beginning of a vision

Sirius Black awoke to find himself in a small dungeon with no windows. The walls were grey and dirty and the smell was like that of a rotting corpse. It was a very medieval looking dungeon.

The were chains with cuffs on the walls and a few bones dotted around the place. The ceiling was crawling with bugs and was white because of the cobwebs.

He looked to his side. Sarah Moody was still unconscious. So he got up and walked up to the oak wood door. There were bars across the small window in it. He looked through it. There were four guards outside it. Two of them were Death eaters and the others looked fairly normal, except for the fact that they were extremely pale and ill looking.

Sirius turned back to the dungeon. He tried to wake Sarah up by shaking her. Eventually she sat up suddenly looked around and yelled "Sirius where the hell are we"

"Intelligent as I may be even I can't answer that. We seem to be in some sort of dungeon"

"Well yeah I figured that much out" she stood up and started looking around. She looked out of the small window in the door " Well we know one thing, It's obviously Voldemort that brought us here"

Sirius admired her for that. She was very brave and was one of the only girls he knew who could say Voldemort without having a fit or something "Yep"

"Don't know who the other two blokes are though" she added 

"Well we also know that we're in a castle"

"But Voldemort doesn't have a castle though does he?" she asked

Sirius shrugged and shook his head. They both sat in silence until they heard footstepsin the corridor outside. They both looked up and listened:

"My dear Vlad you obviously do not understand that if I got Slytherin's soul I would be able to fulfill his purpose: Kill all that is or is left of the other founders. I only know about one heir at the moment, which is Draco Malfoy, but when I find the others and I've got Slytherin's soul mixed with my own, I shall be able to kill each and every one of them" It was the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Well do not doubt me, but I don't believe this a good idea. It could all go terribly wrong" 

this voice was unfamiliar. It was a soft voice with sharp twangs in it every now and then.

The voices got nearer to the door "We can talk about it later, in the meantime, I want you to meet someone" continued Voldemort, he pointed at the lock with his wand and said "Alohomora"

The door swung open and Voldemort stepped in accompanied by 3 death eaters, Wormtail and a thin tall man in a black cape, his eyes were black like his hair which was pulled back with a velvet ribbon. He was as pale as someone would be if they had been frozen in an iceberg for 15 years.

Sirius and Sarah stared at them as they walked in

"Well, well, well what have we here? A dog and his bitch" snarled Voldemort.

"Bastard! What the hell do you want?" Yelled Sirius "What are we doing here?"

"Language Black!" said Voldemort walking around the cell "We wouldn't want to start our little meeting of badly now would we?"

Sirius called him a good deal of names until Sarah managed to restrain him.

Voldemort smirked at him

Sirius grabbed hold of Sarah's hand and didn't let go. She held onto it tightly. They both said nothing.

"Well. Now that you've finished with your verbal abuse session ,Black , I would like to introduce some people to you :This useless piece of dirty toilet paper you already know" he said pointing to Wormtail "These are three of my servants Crabbe, Nott and Snape" Snape looked at them hatefully but with a look that told them he was on their side. Voldemort continued "And this is my friend Vlad Von Dracula"

They gasped.

*****************

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" screamed Draco Malfoy as Ginny Weasley walked into the bathroom "What are you doing here?!?" 

She still had her mouth open and was covering her eyes with her hand, Draco looked down and realised that there was a certain part of him exposed. He grabbed a towel and tied it round his waist. Ginny was blushing to the roots of her red hair "Hey, it's allright you can look now I'm covered"

She opened her eyes and looked at him "I cannot believe that just happened to me" she said

"Well it did didn't it?" he said calmly "And you're not exactly wretching or anything are you so it can't have been that awful"

Before Ginny could say anything Harry walked into the bathroom "Ginny what's wrong?" he asked, but then he looked at Draco clasping a towel around his waist and put two and two together, before he could stop himself he had started laughing.

Ginny put her hand over her head and wanted the ground to swallow her up. 

Draco was just looking at Harry as though he was a little kid who thought even the word "bottom" was x-rated. He was looking at Ginny as though it was no big deal but she was looking as though this was a reason for suicide.

Draco kicked Harry "Shut the fuck up!"

Harry got up "Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have laughed but it was pretty funny"

"Oh really Harry? How would you feel if you walked into a room and suddenly saw Hermione naked? Hmm? Embarrassed right?" said Ginny, looking furious.

Harry went red.

"Actually I think he would quite enjoy it wouldn't you Harry?" said Draco sneakily.

Harry started going even redder "Malfoy ,don't you dare say anything else"

But Draco had already said everything because Ginny was clever, and Harry's reaction to what Draco had just said pretty much proved everything "Oh my God! You fancy Hermione!" she squealed "I knew it!"

"I don't think it's just fancying" said Draco "It's more than that isn't it Harry?"

Harry felt like fainting "If you tell anyone else I'll kill you, okay! Please don't tell Hermione! I don't know why I told you in the first place"

"Harry, the only person who doesn't know about it is Hermione so you're lucky in some ways"

"Oh god!" Harry sobbed and fell on the floor.

"Well Harry you shouldn't have laughed" said Ginny "Anyway I'm off to the car" and she walked out.

"Whatever" said Harry "Anyway the cars about to leave so Malfoy you'd better get dressed. And I don't think Ron should really know about this"

"Why not?"

"Well he doesn't really like you that much and if he finds out his sister has been looking at your privates he'll be stabbing you with a toothpick before you can do anything"

"Potter I don't give a shit what that red haired freckly prick thinks okay but I won't tell him. For Ginny's sake"

"Aah. I never new you cared" said Harry grinning.

"Don't bite my ass you four eyed git!"

Harry laughed at him "Oh yeah and before I go please, please don't tell Hermione about this okay" he added pleadingly.

Draco chuckled "Don't worry Potter. Who am I to interfere in your love life?"

"A nosy bugger that's who" said Harry smiling, and he left him to get dressed. 

*************************

Lord Voldemort laughed at Sirius and Sarah's expressions when he told them who the tall, pale man in the black cape was "Don't worry he won't do anything to you" he smiled an evil smile and added "yet"

But the man in the cape who was apparently THE Dracula still said nothing, He hadn't even glanced at Sirius or Sarah.

Sirius wouldn't take his eyes of Voldemort for a split second. He held Sarah's hand extremely tightly. He thought Voldemort might curse her just to have her out of the way.

"Do you know why you are here Mr Black?"

"That's what I've been asking for the past 10 minutes you deaf wanker!!!"

"Temper, temper" said Voldemort annoyingly "Getting angry won't get you anywhere"

"Well it got you somewhere didn't it?!?" screamed Sirius "Whenever you felt a bit angry you went and killed someone didn't you?"

Sarah nudged him "Sirius don't make him too furious" she whispered to him "You just saidwhat that moron does when he gets angry "

Wormtail pointed his silver arm at him.

"Mr Black I would advise you to keep your mouth shut for the time being. Now as I was saying, Do you know that your brat of a Godson has my key to killing him with him right now? Do you know who that is?"

Sirius shook his head.

"It is Draco Malfoy. The one person who can get me what I need to kill Harry Potter for certain. I have offered Draco Malfoy more power than he has ever dreamed of. In twenty years he would take my place as the most powerful wizard on Earth. And he has disappointed me in the worst way possible" he stopped shouting and calmed down a bit "Do you know Draco Malfoy?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes? Well he has left me truly disappointed by leaving me with a whole new set of unnecessary difficulties by flying to your godson's house and told him of all my plans! All of them!!!" He was shouting again " So when I get my hands on that little idiot, if he doesn't do what I say then I may have to force him with torture!!!"

****************

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here?" Arthur Weasley asked when he saw Draco walking across the Dursley front lawn.

Harry and Hermione spent half an hour explaining and pleading with him before he let Draco in the car.

Hermione got in first and then Draco pushed Harry into the car next to her. Ron sat in the front. Draco and Ginny got in last. Before long they were underway and after about an hour of driving everyone except Draco and Ginny were awake. Ginny had been trying to avoid Draco but found it impossible now that she was sitting next to him.

"So how was it for you?" he asked cheekily

She pinched him "Piss off Malfoy! Look please don't lay into me okay!"

"What? In front of this lot? Never! Maybe when we're alone though!"

"Aargh! I didn't mean THAT!" She said " Malfoy what I'm saying is that I'm really embarrassed about what happened okay and I wish it hadn't"

"I don't think you mind"

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Replied Draco "I think you liked seeing my rather large, rather beautiful…"

"Shut up Malfoy!!!"

He grinned at her " Oh and by the way, I think you've seen too much of me to still call me by my last name, Call me Draco"

"Okay I'll call you Draco DRACO. Now please be quiet about all this"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed" he said, still grinning "And you can seal yours around my impressive…"

"Shut up!!!" she said and hit him over the head.

************************

Sirius couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy?!? MALFOY?!? Helping Harry? "I don't think this is the Draco I know. He's always hated Harry! Why would he want to help him?"

Voldemort glared at Sirius "Yes it is the Draco you know. And I ask myself that aswell. Why would he choose helping one of his worst enemies over having all the power he wanted? And the answer is simple: Revenge"

"Revenge for what?"

"His father. He beat him, forced him to do things, hit his mother. Draco Malfoy has every reason to hate his father. And there is another reason that he doesn't know about: he wants to have what he has never had- a normal life" but Voldemort just smirked "But I don't care what he wants. They will be arriving in Diagon Alley soon, and they will want to come looking for you"

__

They probably will, thought Sirius, _but Remus won't let Harry go, and how would they know where I am?_

Voldemort told him "If I put a certain spell on the key that only Draco Malfoy can use, it will tell Draco Malfoy exactly where you are"

"But how?"

"Mr Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, and this" said Voldemort, holding up a silver key, in the shape of a serpent and encrusted with green jewels "Is Salazar Slytherin's key. It is the only thing that can open the silver orb that contains Slytherin's soul. I cannot hold it without dragon hide gloves because I am not its rightful owner, Draco Malfoy is. He is connected to it, therefore if I put a conductus spell on it, it will show him where you are, and they will come looking for you, without knowing they're walking into a trap."

"But Remus won't let Draco come, Harry will have told him everything by now"

"They can't enter the castle without Draco. Even if he told them exactly where you are, they wouldn't be able to get in this castle."

"Why not?"

"You aren't as clever as you act you know. Only true friends of Vlad's can even see the castle. Slytherin was Vlad's best and only friend. And Draco Malfoy has his blood, so your friend Mr Lupin can only get in unless he is with Draco"

"Okay and how are they going to know that?"

"It's in all the books about buildings and restraint charms"

__

************************

When everyone arrived at the loose brick and had walked through the archway into Diagon Alley, they went straight to The Leaky Cauldron, where they had agreed to meet Remus and Narcissa.

They looked around for them and spotted them waving at them from a large table on the other side of the room. 

They all ordered their drinks and sat down together. When they were all still Remus started talking "Okay, so now were all here…" but Draco interrupted him:

"Who are you and why do you keep kissing my mother?"

There was a silence. Remus didn't know what to say.

" Draco!" Narcissa started explaining "You know when you told me to go to someone I could trust and that hated your father?"

Draco nodded.

"Well I went to Remus, who other than being my boyfriend when I was at Hogwarts, was also one of Harry's father's best friends"

"Right, and you and him are back together then?"

Narcissa nodded "Look, Draco, it might be hard to understand…"

Draco smiled at her "Mum. It's okay. Really. It was about time you left Dad. And Remus I remember you now, you were a teacher a few years ago at Hogwarts. The werewolf right?"

Remus grinned and nodded at him "So anyway, Voldemort has got Sirius and Sarah Moody. We don't know where, but I'm thinking Voldemort kidnapped them to draw us there so there must be some sort of clue as to where they must be"

But no one was listening to him, everyone was staring at Draco, he had a distant look in his eyes and had turned paler than usual, he started to splutter as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

All he could do was see, he was locked in a position that he couldn't get out of. He could see and feel mountains and forests, houses and cities rushing past him, but then everything went darker, the trees got taller and the air he could feel got colder.

A large stone castle suddenly appeared in the blackness and he found himself in a small cell with two other people, they could not see him or hear him, one of them he recognised as Sirius Black and the other he didn't know. 

But before he could do anything, everything disappeared and he felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

********************** 

"Draco! Draco!" Draco opened his eyes, the figures leaning over him were blurry but he finally made out who they were, it was his mother and Hermione Granger, and by his side were Harry and Ginny. He sat up.

Remus was reading in a corner. He looked at them all and saw that Draco had woken up "Draco what happened? You went all white and then you fainted after a few minutes"

"I don't know" he answered "I was listening to you and then all these images started rushing past me and in front as if I was flying top speed on a broomstick but faster, there were mountains and houses and then there was this castle and I went into one of the dungeons and there was Sirius Black and another woman but then I fainted"

"Okay Draco, calm down. You said there was a castle and Sirius and Sarah were in there?"

Draco nodded

Remus said nothing and went over to the suitcase full of books he had lugged there. He pulled out a book called " visions and hallucinations and their meanings" and started searching through the pages: 

" Well it says here that visions of landscapes and paths usually indicate the way to a place you have to get to, but they're usually forced by whoever wants you to get there by them putting a conductus or navigus charm on something you're connected to. Usually an old bracelet you've worn or a photograph of you" he stopped and thought for a minute:

"I'm guessing that Voldemort put a spell on something you're strongly connected to so you can be drawn there, the question is where is there?"

Nobody said anything except for Hermione "Malfoy why don't you draw the castle"

"Good idea Hermione" said Narcissa and she handed Draco some parchment and a quill.

When he finished drawing he handed Remus the drawing. Remus stared at it for a long time and went and pulled out another book called "Ancient Buildings in magical History" and found a picture of a large castle with several sharp turrets "Is this the castle?" he asked

Draco nodded and started reading the script that went with it, his mouth dropped open.

"Draco has just discovered that Sirius and Sarah are in Dracula's castle"

Everyone looked amazed "But I thought he was just a myth even in magical standards.

"He's not a myth Harry" said Ron

"Harry did you know that Dracula was the first ever Vampire" said Hermione, Harry blushed "He was bitten on the neck by a rabid bat when he was 23 and started craving blood and creating more vampires. No one knows how he worked it out."

"Hermione on top form again eh?" said Remus "Well there's only one problem with all of this."

"Other than the fact that these are two of the most dangerous men on the planet we're talking about?" said Ginny.

Draco looked at her impressed.

"That and the fact that we can't get in the castle without a close friend of Dracula's and the only person who is remotely related to Dracula's best friend Slytherin is Draco. But Voldemort wants Draco to go there so we've got a bit of a problem"

"I'll go Remus, even if it means putting the whole world at stake"

"Well it does mean putting the whole world at stake because if Voldemort gets a hold of you it won't be hard for him to force you to open Slytherin's soul"

"Well then leave Sirius Black to rot"

"That's not what I was suggesting. I think the easiest thing to do would be to make you invisible. That's all we can do"

"Okay so lets get a team together" 

Everyone nodded

*****************

So who will the team be??? Not really a cliffhanger just a suspender really. Hope you enjoyed it I don't know when chapter 4 will be out though but keep faith, I will write it

Thanx for reading and pls review. Ta!


End file.
